


His Rose

by gayperi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayperi/pseuds/gayperi
Summary: This story has mature content and has sexual things in it as well as NSFW!! this is also for @irlrickgrimes + @mchanzos who strike me as the real gregrose couple!! i love u both thank you rick for requesting this





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has mature content and has sexual things in it as well as NSFW!! this is also for @irlrickgrimes + @mchanzos who strike me as the real gregrose couple!! i love u both thank you rick for requesting this

It was another long day at the Temple. Rose Quartz had finished her training with Pearl and was worn out to the boot. She had given Pearl tips, taught her stances, ways to improve her fighting techniques and then they dueled which left Pearl quite satisfied since she had bested Rose many times until Rose, having enough, told her that training was over and left without another word.  
She needed rest.  
She needed to heal.  
She needed..  
“Hey, honey.”   
“Hello, Mr. Universe.” Rose said, lidding her eyes as she stared down at her short lover. He wore his usual black shirt which bore a bright yellow star, his grey ripped jeans hanging loosely on his hips which made Rose bit her lower lip, taking in his long, brown hair. “What a pleasure to see you.”  
“As to you, Madam.” Greg said with a wink, a smug smirk on his face. “What took you so long? I was waiting for you~..”  
A large blush came over Rose's face and her eyes widened. “I-I, uh, I was training Pearl.”  
Greg's smooth composure immediately slid out of sight as a frown took his lips, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “And you weren't doing anything that's... sexual right?”  
Rose's eyes widened even further and she shook her head, her pink curls gently bouncing as she did. “No, of course not! It's just training, Greg. I'm still not prepared for this... "sexual" thing.”   
“Really?” Greg gently placed his hand on her hip as he gently pressed her against a wall.   
“I do not have any knowledge of it.” Rose replied though she began to grow nervous over the intensity of Greg's coffee brown eyes, his lips mere inches from hers.  
“Do you want me to teach you?”  
“You? Teach me? I am not prepared-” She began to protest but was cut off with a gentle gasp as Greg gently tugged down her dress to reveal her large breasts. The nipples immediately hardened from the cold air emitted by the air conditioning in the Temple. Greg stared at them, savoring the way they looked. They were a light pink and her breasts were large, fully developed and just... stunning. Everything about her shocked Greg, no human could compare to her beauty. Even if he was just staring at her breasts, he fell in love with her again. And seeing her beautiful pink eyes wide with innocence and fear, it aroused him, pleased him, wanting her even more...  
“G-Greg...” Rose weakly protested, trying to move away without using her superior strength to knock him down. “W-What are you-Ah!” Rose was cut off yet again as she tossed her head back, her head leaning against the wall as she felt the warm sensation of his mouth on her left nipple.  
Greg looked up at her, his hands gently cupping her large breast, his round brown eyes full of lust and curiosity for her, this large pink alien whom he had fallen for.  
Greg gently sucked on it at first, his hands gently squeezing her breast as he closed his eyes, sucking harder.  
Rose was weak on her knees, shaking and moaning loudly in pleasure, saying Greg's name loudly, all her protests gone. She thirsted for more, falling under her lover's spell of arousal.   
Greg gently moved his mouth away, the sound of it a little wet pop! before running his tongue around it in circles, resuming to suck on it for a few seconds before licking it roughly.   
“Greg...! Ohh..” Rose's legs shook, threatening her to bring her down, her eyes closed, her face flushed pink. “Nnnnghh...”  
Greg ran his tongue down her breast, licking it everywhere as if that part of her was delicious. He then bit down on her nipple which made Rose cry out, her hands immediately grabbing his hair, her painted lips slightly opened as they released another cry of pleasure.  
He tugged on it with his teeth, making her whimper and tremble, her large hands tugging on his hair.   
He then released it, leaving Rose gasping and moaning with gratitude, her light pink nipple now red and puckered from pain.  
“T...That hurt...” Rose breathed, her face flushed a deep red as she took in shuddering breaths.  
“Aw, babe, I didn't want to hurt you.” Greg cooed as he then kissed it softly to soothe her. “Do you want more?”   
“Yes. Yes, I do. Please, I am all yours.” Rose gently tugging down her dress even more, revealing her other large breast which made him turn slightly red but he bit his lower lip gently, slightly aroused by the sight.  
Greg smirked as he then placed both hands on both breasts and then began rubbing them.   
Rose gasped gently and then let out a sharp gasp when Greg pinched her nipples mercilessly.  
“Say it.”  
“Say what?” Rose gasped out, innocently, her large eyes straining to look at him since she was shaking from the pain.  
“Say what you said before.” Greg narrowed his eyes and when Rose didn't reply, he pinched her nipples harder. “Now!”  
“Greg! Please! I am all yours, do whatever you want with me! My body is all yours!” Rose exclaimed and Greg let her go, sending Rose to her knees, her large breasts jutting out. She heaved, gasping in and out, taking shaky breaths.   
“My Rose.” Greg said softly and Rose looked up, her eyes full of tears from the pain but there was no mercy in his eyes. “You need to learn the hard way. Tsk-Tsk. I expected you to take it but you seemed to be weakened easily.”  
“Greg...” Rose breathed before she was shoved, her head slumping against the wall. She watched her lover climb on top of her, his smirk back on and he then began torturing her breasts again, sucking and licking both, making Rose moan loudly with pleasure.  
He licked them so roughly and hard that her nipples were red but also glistening with silva. He kissed them both and then sat on top of her, gently stroking her hair, looking down at his trembling and aroused lover.  
“Is... That it?” Rose said softly. A large part of her hoped it was just that, her breasts being tortured and pulled roughly by him but a small part hoped he would do more; even take things to the next level.  
Greg chuckled and gently kissed her cheek before placing his thumb on her chin. “You're cute. You know that, right?” Greg then laughed again and shook his head. “We're not even close to being done. Let us commence the other part.”  
Greg slipped off of her and lifted up her dress, revealing her pink underwear which had a cute little rose on it. Greg stared up at her for a second, seeing her look of uncertainty and then gently began running his fingers up her leg.  
Rose began to break out into chills and shivered. She wondered what he was doing, why he didn't stop. The Gems would totally hear them if they haven't heard already, her practically screaming over the pleasure.  
She stopped shivering for a second when she felt Greg's finger gently tap her... there. Her sex which was luckily covered by her underwear. She laid there, her eyes wide, her body frozen, nothing else existing but the warmth of Greg's finger against her.  
“You're already soaked,” Greg whispered, his lips curled in a smile, gently running his fingers across her underwear making Rose whimper once again.  
“The actions you preformed... It drove me crazy...” Rose said, her face red. “I never knew...” She paused, her eyes lidded as she breathed out her next words huskily, “That you humans can do such things with just your fingers. Incredible. Amazing.” She praised him, her lips taking on a weak smile.  
He stared at her, her words slowly sinking in. She thought he was amazing, for the way he tortured her, kissed her, loved her. She admired him. God. God, she was so beautiful, her eyes lidded like that, her painted lips slightly parted open, her cheeks slightly pink against her pale skin, her large curls resting on her shoulders. She looked angelic, breath-taking and beautiful. She was perfection.  
“God.” He breathed, slowly moving his hand away from her thigh. His gaze was transfixed on her. No one was as beautiful or perfect as Rose was. No one. “You're so beautiful.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Universe.” She replied softly, her voice still husky, which sent chills down his spine.   
“No, you're not just beautiful.” He added, he began moving towards her, breathing out words towards her. “You're stunning,” His hand gently felt her hip, “You're gorgeous,” He moved closer to her, their lips close, mere inches from hers, a light pink meets a small peach mouth, “You're perfect.” He finished, sitting on her lap, his eyes boring deep into hers, his hands resting on her cheeks. “You're perfection. I love it. I love you. God, I love you, Rose Quartz. I love you so much.”  
“Greg..” She breathed out before Greg leaned in, his lips meeting hers, her large hand holding the back of his head, her other on his cheek. She closed her eyes, letting all her senses be set free. Nothing felt better than Greg's warm tongue, his lips on hers, his hand holding her cheeks. He felt like perfection to her, his ability to manipulate her senses by just kissing her or breathing her in or just even saying those words, “I love you.”  
Their kiss, soft and gentle, Rose's lips gently kissing his, grew passionate and steamy. His tongue gently pushed itself in, an unannounced guest, gently rubbing and licking her own. Rose left out a muffled moan, soft but heard to Greg's ears, made him push her closer, slant his head so he could kiss her more deeply. He never wanted anything else.  
Greg's and Rose's tongues fought, circled around each other in a way of tag but then fought, her tongue wrapping around his, licking his roughly, their kiss not just their lips making wet noises but their tongues as well, their silva making their lips pop as they broke free for a second before resuming with another angle.  
Greg's fingers gently played with her large pink curls, the gesture innocent compared to what his mouth was doing to hers. His hand then trailed down to her breast, softly rubbing her nipple gently, making Rose gasp softly, her tongue moving away from his for a second which made Greg attack the second after, his tongue warping itself around hers, his hands gently pinching her nipple again before returning to her cheeks, pushing her down, Rose laying down, Greg on top of her. Their kiss grew hungry and desperate, Greg nipping at her bottom lip and licking it, Rose tugging on his hair, warping her tongue around his, sucking on it, pushing him closer until their noses were squished against each other, their tongues so deep in each other that Rose could lick the roof of his mouth.   
Their muffled moans intermingled with their loud, wet kisses, Rose's soft and gentle, Greg's deep and low. His fingers were tangled in her hair, her fingers gripping his hair so hard, Greg was in slight pain.  
Finally, Rose surrendered and pulled away, watching as a long string of silva connected their lips, Greg's eyes lidded and cloudy with arousal, Rose's eyes the exact same way.  
“Rose...” Greg heavily breathed out, gasping and heaving, gulping in air as he looked down at Rose, the line not yet broken, tethering them together.  
“Greg..” She replied, gently moving her hands away to his shoulders which she gently rubbed.  
“That was... amazing..”  
“You're amazing.”   
“You're perfection.”  
Rose giggled and softly kissed him again before saying, “I'm ready for you now. Do whatever you please.”  
Greg smiled, moving his mouth to her ear, huskily whispering, “Oh, I will. Prepare yourself, baby.”  
Greg then crawled off of her and stood up, his eyes roaming over her body as he then said, “Do away your outfit, Rose.”  
Rose sat up and placed herself against the wall. “As you wish.” With a gentle glow of her gem, her dress disappeared in a series of sparkles, leaving her nude in front of him.   
Greg's eyes roamed her now nude body hungrily, noting her curves, thick thighs, her large red-nipples boobs jutting out, her now uncovered sex presented in front of him.  
She blushed, now nervous and uncertain, wondering if he liked how she looked. There were so many forms a body can take. “Do you... Do you like it?”  
“Like it? You look gorgeous, beautiful, stunning... I love it.” Greg said, before taking her hand and helping her up. “I think we should do this somewhere private.”  
“Like your van? Too much publicity and I don't anyone to see me this way except you, Greg.” Rose replied, looking at him, holding his hand tightly. “I'll take us to my room instead. More privacy.” She pulled them onto the warp pad, her gem glowing as the pink gem on the door glowed as well. The door disappeared and showed pink clouds, circling around the pink horizon, everything in-mistakingly pink.  
Rose then led them in and the door shut behind her. She turned to her lover who looked around the room in awe. His hair caught a bit of the pink light, making him look quite unique.  
“First, I'll make up the room and bed. We can add any other features if you'd like.” She said, with a small smile. Greg didn't reply so Rose closed her eyes, slowing down her heart rate and letting her gem glow. In her mind, she pictures a room that was dark with candles that lit it, a warm bed, a thick blanket, their clothing underneath it...   
Slowly, the room took her ideas and made them real. What she had imagined was soon presented in front of her and Greg looked up at her in amazement.  
“Now... Should we continue?” Rose said, taking his hand and leading him to the bed then lay down, letting her legs spread, her hair swirling around her like a halo, her eyes full of lust and want for him.  
“Yes.” He gulped hungrily and got down on his knees, pushing himself closer to her sex which he spread with his fingers. Her bud poked out, the most sensitive part of them all. Gently, he kissed it, earning himself a gasp from his love, her body arching up as she then let out a low moan. “Greg...”  
The way she breathed his name, her voice husky and sexy, his name was a prayer, a song in her lips. How he longed for her to repeat it, over and over.  
Soon.  
Very soon.  
Greg then began licking her softly, first her folds. Rose moaned loudly, her hands gently gripping the bed sheets as her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes tightly shut. He then licked her on the inside, her small hole waiting for him to stick his tongue in it. He placed his hands on her thighs, burying his face deeper into her, her tongue licking her softly and gently, Rose's soft moans of delight echoing through the room.  
“Oh, Greg.. Ohhh...”  
He then went faster, tonguing her harshly and roughly, making Rose gasp then moan long and loud. His tongue slid in, making Rose gasp again and moan, her breathing becoming heavy. He licked her walls, swirled his tongue in her making her squirm, gasp, moan and groan loudly. Rose was already at her limit, stars full in her vision, ready to burst, her lower body getting warm.  
“Greg..! I'm close...!” She choked out then moaned again. But Greg gave no sign of hearing her, rolling his tongue in her lazily, his grip on his thighs hard and tight. He then slid his tongue and sucked on her bud, swirling it around with his tongue.  
Rose let out a loud and heavy gasp and moaned his name, long and loud. “Greeeeeeeeegggg...” Her grip on the bed right, gripping a fistful of the bed sheets in each hand.   
Rose then out a cry and warm come filled his mouth, making his eyes go wide but he drunk it lovingly, licking her lips for an sign of it left. He then licked her clean and stood up.  
“Fuck... you're so delicious, Rose.” He said breathlessly, looking down at his gasping and heavily breathing wife. “I can't take it anymore. Let's do it.”  
Before Rose could respond, Greg had stripped himself from any clothing and warped her legs around his waist.  
He peered down on her, smiling softly while she peered up at him, her eyes innocent yet ready, full of determination.  
“I'm ready for you, Greg.”  
“I love you, Rose.”  
He then thrusted into her, making her cry out, her hands gripping the bed sheets again. His rhythm was slow yet steady, the sound of skin slapping together filled the room. He held her hands in his firmly, kissing her softly to soothe her moans whom wanted to escape her lips.   
“Mmnf..” Rose moaned against his lips as his thrusts picked up speed, both their eyes closed as they enjoyed it, the sensation of being in each other. “Mreg..”  
Greg gently pulled away and bit her shoulder, her neck, leaving marks of claim that were his, that she was his. His. Rose.  
He kissed the bruises that were visible on her pale skin and then placed his lips over hers again. They kissed passionately, tongue, lips, mixing together with thrusts and wet skin slapping together.  
Greg then began thrusting fast, his hips colliding with hers, Rose's eyes filling with tears that spilled and ran down her sweaty body. The heat around them, the dark room gently pressing down on them like a hand.  
Rose's grip on his hand was tight, her eyes opened but rolled all the way back to her head, her face red.  
He pulled her closer, holding her close, thrusting deeper and deeper, his eyes closed as he held on to his wife, his love, his Rose.  
Rose broke away from the kiss, moaning his name loudly with each thrust, “Greg! Oh, Greg! Greg, Ah!”  
“Rose... Fuck, you're so tight...!” He kept forcing his shaft to dig deeper into her, opening his eyes in frustration then watched, hypnotized by how Rose's breast bounced with each relentless thrust. Beautiful.  
“I-I'm close...!” Rose gasped out, whimpering and shaking, her hands shaking free from Greg's warm hands, scratching his back, digging her nails into it. “I can't, I can't hold it back...!”  
“Come for me, Rose!” Greg roared and in response, Rose tossed her head back, her body arching up as she let out a loud and long moan, squirting out of waves of come onto his shaft which caused Greg to moan lowly. Rose's walls clenched impossibly tight around his cock so, helplessly, he let out a yell as he came in a wet rush, waves and waves of come flooding into Rose, her sheath milked him dry.  
Greg then collapsed on Rose, both of them heaving and breathing hard, Rose's arms wrapped around him, her legs relaxing numbly as they rested on the bottom, with his legs on top.  
“That was..”  
“Amazing.”  
They both stared at each other lovingly as Rose then kissed his neck and snuggled into his neck.  
“I'm tired, Greg. Let's go to sleep.”  
“As you wish.” Greg then stood up and cast one last look at Rose. Her pink curls were cast a deep orange and pink color because of the candle light, making it look like the sunset, her eyes flickering with the flames, her mouth forming a small tired smile.  
She was true perfection.  
And then, he turned to the candle, thanking God for blessing him with such a beautiful lady, with such an amazing sexual experience, he'd never take it for granted.  
Then, with a small whoosh! of Greg's breath, the candle was out.


End file.
